


(I Don’t Stand) A Ghost Of A Chance With You

by Noxicity (TiredSmolPrince)



Series: Withered Hearts Shall Bloom Again [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fandom Bingo, Let me have my sad ships;;;, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredSmolPrince/pseuds/Noxicity
Summary: I need your love so badly, I love you oh so madlyBut I don’t stand a ghost of a chance with youI thought at last I found you but other loves surround youAnd I don’t stand a ghost of a chance with you.- Frank SinatraReincarnation [square 2,3] + Daemon Spade/Tsunayoshi Sawada [square 2,4]





	(I Don’t Stand) A Ghost Of A Chance With You

“Please my dear," his voice cracks, tears blurring his vision as he cradles Elena in his arms. "Please, _please_ do not leave me alone in this world without you. I shan't be able to survive without your love."

Daemon Spade stares down at the cooling corpse of his wife [his wife his wife his wife his ~~pregnant~~ _wifehis **wife**_ ] and gives a great heaving sob. Weeps and cries and wails into the night, his flames bursting around him, burning the building to the ground. Then as the sky, his Elena introduced him to steps inside the room, he snarls a bitter sound and through blurry eyes and the feeling of blood soaking into his coat Daemon stands up holding his love close as the enemies of Vongola are ripped apart by his flames.

Barely three months later he stands and laughs as the Shimon crumble around him, laughs and laughs and laughs and _laughs_. Daemon cries and when Giotto steps up to confront him, away from the other guardians still, _still_ so protecting and forgiving of his mist, he snarls and sneers letting harsh words Daemon only half means to fly free.

"You make this Family weak Giotto," he spits out, fire in his eyes and voice and anger lining his body. "You make Vongola _crumble_ and Elena only wished for the best of you and yours and _I_ will make you regret leaving her to die like a pig in a slaughter."

"What happened to Elena," Giotto looks pained. At the situation, he faces, at the reminder of his quasi-sisters death but he forges onward. "What happened to _mi Sorella_ was not, I never _ever_ **_wanted_** this to happen. Any of this Daemon you must believe me and the truth I speak."

"Your _sister_! You consider Elena your sister? How dare you," Daemon snarls and his scythe is suddenly in his hands pointed towards Giotto. "How **dare** you claim relation to _mi amor._ Did you know?" He demands cruelly, "did you know _mi amor_ was pregnant when she died because of _your_ enemies? DID YOU _**GIOTTO**_!"

"What?" Giotto whispers, horror etched into his face. Pale and shaking as his hands flex in and out of fists uselessly at his sides, "are you telling me. Telling me that, Elena wanted, wanted to asked to talk to me because she was pregnant."

“She was going to make you their godfather you know? And now look at the state you're in, the state you’ve put the people you supposedly care about.” Daemon let out a bitter chuckle, “what a good job of protecting the weak Giotto now my true sky is dead and the world has gone numb.” He crooned and disappeared in a swirl of flames, silent tears running down his face.

Daemon appears in a room carpeted with soft fur, a bed made up in silk sheets and thick covers that has a window overlooking the small lounge across from it. A construct pulls the blankets away before vanishing and Daemon gently sets down the love of his life in their bed, the bed they had always shared that they would have should have shared with their child in the event of a nightmare. He lays Elena down to rest and crumbles to his knees, tears rolling ever silently down his face.

Daemon Spade splinters prostrate before his wife’s cool body, as sobs wracked his frame and his hands curl desperately around the duvet; clinging feebly to something long since lost to him.

* * *

Daemon slips out of Giotto’s reach and right into Ricardo’s shadow, content to urge the man down his bloody path faster than Ricardo would naturally go. Daemon walks beside Ricardo as his guardian, enraptured by the man that seemed so alike his dear Elena. A sky he would not mind harmonizing with, yet, he doesn’t and as the years roll on he hides behind different faces and names. All of them in some way connected to Vongola and when Iemitsu Sawada brings news of his son to the ninth Daemon follows them to Japan.

Daemon watches dispassionately as the ninth seals away everything the child, Tsunayoshi, owns; and wonders morbidly whether the child will live past the age of ten. Unlike the other two men Daemon stays behind in pure curiosity, and laughs and laughs and _laughs_ when the child is placed in the emergency unit and he feels the flicker of flames that died years and years ago.

He flees the country crying and laughing and howling and screaming. Daemon doesn’t know why he left Japan before seeing if the child lived, he can’t remember what happened after Tsunayoshi was designated a coma patient.

Daemon doesn’t realize his love has been reborn because a person reincarnated is never supposed to gain that knowledge and a ghost from their life is certainly not supposed to meet them ever. Daemon does not know Elena his precious Elena has been reborn and murders the Shimon in the appearance of his loves new father.

Elena sleeps in a hospital room an ocean away and the part of him that _knows_ and **cries** at the injustice that she was given wonders when Elena will awaken and if they will ever meet again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/MHdYfCj


End file.
